Hot Summer Nights
by MadAnge
Summary: Grimmauld Place is boring. But Hermione inadvertently finds a way to make it more exciting. HG/SB, Pre-OotP.
1. Sleeplessness

**A/N:** This is something I'd had in the back of my head for a looong time and my boredom of the evening seems to have drawn it out. It took on it's own path as I wrote (as most all of my stores do), but I like it so far. I'm not sure how long this will be, but here is the starter. Sirius/Hermione, set before OotP. If you're not comfortable with this, please don't read! Otherwise, Read, Review and ENJOY!

* * *

Grimmauld Place was so boring. True, there was a library full of ancient tomes and obscure texts, but Hermione had perused all the ones she could, the ones that were not cursed against Muggleborns or to keep them private, the ones that wouldn't scream or hex her or bite her or poison her. And that didn't leave very many. She was lucky that Sirius had found her just moments after her first nasty encounter with one of those wretched texts and was able to reverse the –luckily- minor curse that it set upon her. She was pleased to see that those many years in Azkaban did not deteriorate his magical knowledge or ability. He had peeked into the room while roaming aimlessly around the house and saw her sprawled out on the floor gasping for breath, saw the text laying beside her and rushed over, searching her for her wand before pulling it out and reversing the spell. He helped her up and set her trembling form in the nearest chair, kneeling beside her and trying to calm her as best he could with soft words and rubbing her arm and back. When she finally relaxed she thanked him profusely and he explained to her the various dangerous enchantments. She absorbed the information and asked many a question, which Sirius happily answered, part of him simply grateful for some intelligent conversation and a chance to be useful. That was during her second evening in the dark manor and after that incident he wasn't just Harry's godfather - she and Sirius had formed their own friendship. Between Order meetings, Molly forcing them all to clean together and Ron dragging her around whining about this, that or the other thing, she and Sirius would hide out in the library or Buckbeak's attic space and talk. It was never for long as their time alone was limited, but it was refreshing to them both.

One night, about a month later, Hermione found herself unable to sleep. She would turn over to one side, occupying her mind with complex Arithmantic problems, roll over to the other side and wonder about what the following day's events would entail, flop onto her back and think about a muddled mix of friends, family, school and books, and then start all over again. With a frustrated sigh she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, rubbing her forehead and unconsciously smoothing her hair down. She stood up and ran her hands down her thin shirt. It had been unusually warm this summer, so she ditched the pajamas for a worn white shirt that came just below her firm buttocks, which were clad in some flimsy black panties. The shirt was very light and almost see-though, but she was only sharing the room with Ginny and, well, it wasn't like Ginny didn't know what she already had, having much the same herself. She also didn't bother to put anything else on, since it was the middle of the night, Order business had finished hours ago and everyone in the house was already fast asleep. She padded silently down the stairs and into the kitchen where she lit a couple of low candles before opening the charmed refrigerator (her idea, and it had thrilled Arthur to no end to actually own a Muggle appliance). She stifled a yawn as the bright light washed across the room and bent over, searching the fridge. She wanted milk, but now that she was down here she gazed around the items crammed inside, seeing if anything else caught her fancy. An awed whoosh of air that might have been a whistle if it wasn't for Mrs. Black's portrait caught her ears and she stood up quickly and turned around, her hair whipping around her neck. At the entrance to the kitchen stood one Sirius Black, clad in dark cotton pants and an open robe, eyes clouded over with lust as he gazed at her chest, his own rising with heavy breaths. He quickly found her eyes and blinked as though trying to clear his thoughts. Hermione felt unusually bold, standing there clad in so little and seeing the hungry look in his eyes. She found herself wanting to beckon him to her, wanting to say or do something daring. But she suppressed the urge. For now.

"H-Hermione…?" he started with a slight tremble, but quickly swallowed and found his voice, with a faked calm. "Couldn't sleep, eh?"

She closed the door and leaned against the counter beside it with a small sigh. "No. Not sure why, either." She had a feeling her hormones were to blame. She was between her periods and likely near ovulating and her body was reacting accordingly, swaying her thoughts and actions in the process. "You?"

"I can't remember the last time I had a good night's sleep," he smiled ruefully and she returned it before walking over to him and taking his hand, noticing his eyes widen and his breath quicken as she did so. She led him over to a chair and sat him down before stepping behind him and rubbing his shoulders. As she squeezed the tense muscles he moaned softly, the sound sending a pleasing shock through her and she sucked the air in between her teeth sharply to avoid making the sound herself.

"You just need to relax, Sirius," she whispered behind his ear after a few minutes of working at his shoulders. Her statement had the opposite effect as she felt him tense at her words before loosening up again. She pushed him forward a little and pressed his upper back hard, eliciting more gasps and moans from him that caused her toes to curl.

"Mmm… That feels so good, Hermione," came his raspy voice and she exhaled a silent moan, her fingers digging a little bit harder into his flesh. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I can make you feel even better," her voice was soft and breathy on his ear. He sat up to look at her but she swiftly moved around him and slid onto his lap, straddling him just above his knees. Her hands immediately went to his shoulders and began rubbing them again, making it seem as though this was all she meant. Sirius hadn't realized he had been holding his breath and exhaled deeply as she pressed hard, all of her nimble fingers working above his shoulder blades as her thumbs circled deeply above his collarbone. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned again, leaning forward so his forehead was against hers. "Do you like that, Sirius?"

He could feel her breath near his lips as he tipped his head up a tiny fraction and half whispered, half moaned, "Yes." He didn't realize that as she was kneading his muscles she was moving forward on his lap; didn't once consider his throbbing erection until her warm crotch bumped against it slightly. His eyes flew open apologetically, but he saw that her eyes were closed and she looked… flushed? Turned-on? Excited? He hadn't noticed how smooth her actions were, or how involved she seemed in them until he really looked at her. He never thought she would be enjoying this much the same way that he was. She must have felt him looking at her because her eyes opened and she gazed into them. He was almost taken aback by the lust he saw in them, but her hand slipped up into his hair and she pulled his mouth to hers. He couldn't fight it and he didn't want to. He moved his mouth against hers, so hot and wet and soft and she moaned softly into him before pressing her tongue against his lips, insisting entrance. He obliged her, tangling his fingers in her hair, his other rubbing her back and as their tongues danced together smoothly, he barely registered her hand sliding from his shoulder and down his chest and stomach. Her fingers fluttered over the head of his erection and he moaned, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. She tenderly massaged him through his pants and he became aware of her heat and she pressed against him wantonly. He broke the kiss, breathing rapidly as he kissed her chin and began working over her jaw to her neck, her breathy moans soft and quiet on his ear as she nibbled along the top of it, and his own light moans sinking into her flesh. She pressed her chest against his and he nipped her neck lightly.

"Oh… Sirius," she moaned so lightly into his ear that he almost thought he'd imagined it. She opened her eyes just a slit but they flew open and she sat up quickly, hitting her lower back against the table, but clutching Sirius to her tightly. He lifted his head quickly and looked over his shoulder, his lips brushing her cheek in the process, to see Remus having just walked into the kitchen. He held her to him securely and could feel both of their hearts thudding hard in their chests.

"Uh, sorry," Remus said lowly, his eyes dropping a moment before glancing back up at entwined pair who seemed to be frozen together. "But serious Order business, Sirius…" Hermione squeezed him to her before releasing him and gently extricating herself from his limbs.

"I should get back to bed, then," she whispered softly to them both, her cheeks burning red as she shot Sirius an apologetic look before climbing off of him on wobbly legs. Remus had the decency to look away as she pulled her shirt down and crossed her arms over her chest, making her way quickly over to and up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! 


	2. Morning Moments

**A/N:** Second chapter! It's short, but I wanted to get it out. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! Please, keep it up:D

* * *

Hermione yawned and stretched in bed as the dawn light filtered in through the spaces between the curtains. She thought about the previous night and blushed madly as she sat up and looked over at Ginny, who was still in a deep sleep. She was almost tempted to hide away in her bed and not face Sirius again, but then she realized that he would probably not be in the least bit awkward about what had happened the night before. It was this thought that compelled her to do the same. She wanted him last night and she still did, that hadn't changed at all, so why be shy about that? No, she would be the bold lioness and continue along the path she started down in the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

Sirius sat nervously at the breakfast table as Molly cooked and people slowly came down and settled in. He was afraid that Hermione would not show herself, or that she would avoid him steadfastly. He wasn't just scared about losing what they gained last night – why should he be? – but he was also afraid of losing their newfound friendship. Hermione offered him something he hadn't had in a very long time: conversation that was both light and deep, serious and silly, and friendship. Sure, he had much of that from Remus, but it was different with Hermione. She didn't expect him to act like a grown-up; it was as if she understood that he was 12 years behind in the life department from his time locked up. She also knew what it was like to be thrust from childhood to adulthood very suddenly, what with the way this war was going and how she had inadvertently got stuck in the middle of it. He just hoped she wouldn't become awkward and distant.

He glanced at Remus out of the corner of his eye. Remus had simply given him a stern look that said 'We need to talk' that morning before Order members began piling into the house. He would want to know what was going on, but Sirius was glad he didn't have time to answer earlier because he didn't quite know it all himself.

* * *

Hermione bounced down the steps and meandered into the kitchen. Arthur sat at the end of the table reading the paper while Ron sat beside him blearily sipping at some juice and eyeing his mother's cooking hungrily when he wasn't stealing glances at Fleur, who sat beside him. Fred and George sat on the other side of their father, and Bill across from them by his fiancée. Then sat Sirius, playing with a fork idly, as he seemed to be deep in thought, eyes on the table, and Remus and Tonks sat beside him.

"Morning, Hermione!" Molly beamed from the stove. "Have a seat, dearie. Breakfast is almost ready!" Everyone seemed to notice Hermione and said their 'Good Mornings' which she replied as she moved down the table and sat across from Sirius.

"Ginny still asleep?" Molly asked with a sigh. As Hermione nodded she looked at the twins. "Go on and wake her, then." She turned back to cooking and the two pushed their chairs out and stood up, leaving the kitchen at once. Hermione reached for the pitcher of juice, but Sirius grabbed it first.

"Allow me," he smiled and she thanked him as he poured her a glass. "Sleep well?" She could see a slight nervousness in his eyes as he asked her this.

She smiled meaningfully and replied, "Quite," before smirking and picking up her glass to take a sip as Remus looked over at her before Tonks pulled his attention back. Literally, as she placed her hand on his chin and turned him back to face her. Hermione surmised that whatever Order business had taken place must have been good, because everyone seemed to be in slightly higher spirits than normal. Fred and George came back in followed by a grumpy and barely awake Ginny and George ran to answer a knock on the kitchen door as Ginny sat beside her. Alastor Moody limped into the kitchen with a growled 'hello' and sat beside Tonks who turned to talk to him a moment before turning back to Remus.

Molly magicked plates of toast and eggs, bacon and sausages, waffles and pancakes, and other sorts of breakfast items onto the table and everyone began to fill their plates. With their food finally before them the group began to eat and chat, discussing the news, talking about what was left out of the paper, new happenings at the Ministry and so forth. Hermione stretched her leg out, accidentally kicking Sirius and apologized, but he smiled that it was okay. With a wicked thought she stretched her leg out again, this time touching Sirius' foot. He glanced over to her, but Molly began asking him some question and he turned back to her. Slowly she ran her big toe and the side of her foot up his ankle and back down, watching him tense as he continued conversing with the matron. She continued doing this, sometimes running her foot higher, sometimes stroking his foot with her toes and fighting back a grin as he responded in kind. Ginny, getting food into her system, finally started to wake up more and started talking to Hermione, who kept glancing at Sirius every time she turned back to her plate to grab a bite. As she licked egg yolk off her fork she noticed Sirius, who was no longer having the conversation with Molly, was watching her, though he had his head down and was trying to hide it. Hermione glanced around and realized no one was looking so she ran her tongue up over the fork and was rewarded with Sirius hooking her ankle with his and tugging it lightly. She giggled, making it seem like it was at something Tonks had said to Ginny and winked at Sirius who winked back.

After breakfast everyone was relegated cleaning tasks, which they were to take up at once, and began to work on the house. Hermione noticed that Sirius offered to help them with the doxies in the front living room, a task he would have normally avoided. He worked side by side with her, spraying stray doxies that she missed before they got a chance to bite her, all the while laughing and hopping around and having a genuinely good time. They finished by early afternoon and decided to take lunch outside so as to get out of the doxycide fumes for a bit. Everyone piled outside except for Molly, who set about preparing some sandwiches, and Hermione and Sirius. He told her that he just had to check on Buckbeak and he'd be out, while Hermione said she needed to use the restroom first, which she did. The two of them ambled up the stairs and she paused at the doorway to the loo. "I'll be right up," she whispered and smiled before slipping inside and closing the door. Sirius stood there grinning a second before he continued on upstairs.

Hermione did her business quick and then hurried up the stairs as quickly and quietly as possible, pushing open the door and slipping into the room. She closed the door and turned around to find Sirius right there. He slipped his arms around her and wasted no time in pressing his lips to hers. She kissed him back eagerly with a soft moan, their tongues dancing sinuously with one another as she tangled her fingers in his hair and he ran his hands along the sides of her body and over her back. After a moment they broke the kiss and he pressed his forehead to hers, sighing and planting soft kisses on her lips before she turned and opened the door and they both made their way down the stairs and outside.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! 


	3. The Day Continues

**A/N:** Another short chapter. I wrote this while at work, in between writing and posting stupid ads every 5-10 minutes. Now, I'm off to have a shower and go to bed. I hope you enjoy! Please keep the reviews coming – they are awesome and truly make me want to write more and soon! I make sure to reply to each and every one of them :)

* * *

After lunch Molly dragged everyone still present (Bill and Fleur went out to take care of some things, Arthur headed to work, and Remus and Moody went to meet with some people) back into the living room where they were to begin tackling the furniture. It started out badly as Tonks dug into a couch to grab a cushion and was set upon by some hiding doxies. Sirius helped her with the antidote and Molly decided to levitate the cushions as the twins stood at the ready with some doxycide. Hermione and Ginny decided to hold off on the chairs until someone could magic the cushions off for them, and instead began to clear out the junk under the couch cushions while the others removed the seats from the other pieces. The pair pulled faces as they rifles through dead bugs and doxies, bits of crusty old food, bones (from what, they could only imagine), knuts and sickles and some strange foreign coins, as well as other small oddities. After clearing the furniture out, the twins moved the heavy pieces and everyone cleaned out underneath them, finding a new assortment of miscellaneous items. Then everyone grabbed a couple of cushions and marched outside where they were beaten profusely before being magicked the rest of the way clean ("'_Scourgify_' will only clean them so much," Molly grimly told them). Back inside they finished replacing the cushions and fell onto them, taking a short break. Sirius, who was helping Hermione put the couch back in order, dropped down beside her and they watched as Tonks scrubbed the table in front of them while Molly prepared some tea. He snaked a hand into her hair (under the pretense of picking some errant bits of fuzz and dustbunnies out) and she shivered, trying hard to hide it and wanting to just close her eyes and sink into his touch as he stroked her scalp. 

The group relaxed with a quick cup of tea each before cleaning the walls and tables, wiping down pieces of art and scrubbing the caked on dust off of antiques on the various shelves. By the time evening rolled around everyone was dirty and exhausted. Ginny grabbed the shower in the hallway before Hermione could and she sighed, standing in the hallway with her towel and a clean change of clothes, waiting her turn as she heard a plate break, followed by Molly telling Tonks that she really didn't need any help with the dinner and that one of the boys could set the table. Hermione put her free hand to her lips and giggled, but her hand was suddenly pulled away and Sirius replaced it with a soft kiss.

"You can use the shower in Molly and Arthur's room, if you'd like," he offered softly.

"Oh, would you show me exactly where it is?" Hermione replied coyly and Sirius grinned, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the bedroom. She turned to close the door and Sirius pushed her up against it, lifting her hair and kissing the back of her neck as she bit her lip to stifle a moan. She could feel him pressing his hips against her backside, his arousal quickly becoming apparent and she gasped softly, causing him to chuckle. They both eyed the bed and Hermione sighed, pushing away from the door. Sirius also sighed and walked her to the bathroom.

"Got everything you need?" he leaned against the doorframe, his face close to hers.

"Mmm… but not everything I want," she whispered against his lips. The room door opened and Hermione quickly moved back and closed the bathroom door, hitting Sirius on the nose. He backed up and looked over at the door where Arthur stood.

Sirius cleared his throat and hoped his arousal wasn't explicitly noticeable. "I hope you don't mind," he started, gesturing to the bathroom door, "but I told Hermione she could use this shower."

"Oh, not at all," Arthur beamed. "You lot got quite a bit of work done downstairs, from what I saw."

Sirius laughed and walked across the room. His expression sobered as he neared Arthur. "Anything new? At the Ministry?"

"Nothing other than the usual," Arthur sighed. Sirius nodded and walked out into the hallway.

* * *

Hermione was a bundle of nerves when she closed the bathroom door. Who had walked in? Had they seen them almost kiss? Did they suspect? Did they _know_? She sighed and leaned against the door as these thoughts ran through her head. She would have to worry about that later. She draped the towel along the rod and placed her folded clothes on top of the hamper. Stripping off her grimy clothes she dropped them in a pile behind the door for now and climbed into the shower, running the taps and turning the sprayer towards the wall as she waited for the water to heat up. As the warmed water sprayed out she moved the nozzle towards her and relaxed under it, sighing and letting the heat soak into her. As she washed her hair she thought about Sirius playing with it, the way his fingers felt on her scalp, and how it gently pulled when he drew his fingers out of it. She worked in the shampoo imagining it was his hands, and rinsed it through before rubbing conditioner through the tangles. Soaping up the sponge she wondered what it would be like to have him in here, rubbing her down and she moaned softly as she ran it down her body. Realizing she wouldn't get finished anytime soon at this rate she thought about schoolwork and finished cleaning and washing herself. 

All the necessary stuff done, she decided to dawdle a bit. She pressed her body against the wall, mimicking the way Sirius had her against the door, and ran her hands down the sides of her body. With another soft moan, she remembered how he felt pressing into her and felt a tingle go through her body as she thought of how aroused she made him. Her. The bookworm. The know-it-all. The girl that everyone thought of as a walking library, and here she was playing as some kind of sex goddess. She giggled as she thought about the muggle fantasy of the sexy librarian, or hot teacher. She moved away from the wall and ran her hands over her firm young breasts and down to the soft nest of curls, stopping there and sighing. She longed to bring herself some relief, but decided she'd been in there long enough and rinsed off once more before turning off the taps and grabbing her towel to dry off. She felt rejuvenated and wondered how long it would last before the tiredness would catch back up to her.

She dressed quickly, put her dirty clothes and towel in the hamper and stepped out, peeking around to see who was in the room. It was thankfully empty, so she quickly crossed it and exited, stopping in her and Ginny's room before joining the others in the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! 


End file.
